


The Bitch

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s on the dance floor, moving with the beat of the music pulsing around him, sweat dripping down his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitch

He’s on the dance floor, moving with the beat of the music pulsing around him, sweat dripping down his chest. He lost his shirt some time ago, but he doesn’t care. He trails his hands over his chest, moaning as his fingers brush against his nipples. He sways with the music, hips moving seductively. He can feel someone press up against him, the man’s hard cock rubbing against his ass.  
Hands move under the skirt he is wearing, cupping his cock through it’s satin confines. He moans, throwing his head back to rest on the other man’s shoulder, feeling lips on his neck. His partner grinds against him hard, then pulls away, taking him by the hand and leading him into the back room. The vibrations of the music still pound through him, even here. He is shoved to his knees on the couch, and he moans in anticipation.   
His skirt is shoved up, revealing his ass. Fingers brush at his slicked asshole through the material and he shudders with want. He can hear a zipper being undone, and his panties being shoved aside as the other man moves closer behind him.   
“Come on, do it,” he whispers, wanting to feel the other buried inside of him.  
“Such a little slut, aren’t you?” the other man laughs, the head of his cock teasing at his hole.   
“Mm, yes,” he nods his head, pushing back.  
The other man groans, the head of his cock slipping past the tight ring of muscle, sliding into his tight heat.   
He shoves back, forcing his partner fully inside of him, moaning like the little slut he is when the cock is fully encased in his tight heat.  
His partner grips his hips tightly, pulling back until only the head of his cock is buried in his body, before slamming back inside. It’s fast and rough, just like he likes it, just like he needs. His cock is leaking, soaking the front of his panties. He wants to touch himself, but he can’t, his grip on the couch is the only thing keeping him upright.  
“Touch me, please,” he begs.  
The other man laughs, “No, want you to cum from just my cock, Baby. Be a good little slut for me and take it. I know you want to.”  
He moans, the other man’s words driving him mad with want. He’s being fucked hard and fast, pounding thrusts that have the other man’s cock hitting his prostate on each thrust. He turns his head, giving the other man access to his neck. He can feel the other licking and biting and sucking at his skin, and knows that there will be marks there when they are done.   
“Such a good slut, taking it like this, loving it, loving my cock buried inside of you like the little whore you are,” the other man groans, slamming into him again and again.   
The room is filled with the sounds of them fucking, skin slapping against skin, moaning and panting, the slick sound of sweat drenched skin sliding against each other as they rut like animals. He can feel his lover tense, can feel it when the other man starts to swell inside of him, the knot beginning to fill out.   
“Fucking little whore, taking my knot like a good little bitch. Want this, don’t you? Want me to fill you with my seed, breed you good and proper. Such a dirty little bitch,” the words are slurred with lust.  
“Yes, gods, yes. Such a good bitch, breed me, fill me up,” he moans, body shaking.   
His partner groans, knot filled out completely, locking them together. He rocks into him, cock pumping what feels like gallons of jizz into his body.   
He can feel his partner bite down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. “Mine, my bitch, gonna keep you like this all the time, tied on my knot, filled with my babies. You want that, don’t you, you little slut.”  
“Yes, yours, fuck, Dean, please. Breed me, make me your bitch, fill me with your babies,” he was moaning, babbling, but he didn’t care, all that mattered was Dean buried inside of him, filling him up, making him his.  
“God, Sammy, such a good bitch for me. Love this, love fucking you like this, making you mine. Always want it so much, don’t you, Baby Boy? Want me filling you, marking you as my bitch, again and again. No one else gets you like this, fuck, such a good little bitch for me.”  
Sam is moaning, words lost to him by this point. He grinds his hips back against Dean, feeling Dean’s cock spilling inside of him over and over again, Dean’s knot locking them together just how they like. His body shakes and he lets out a yell as his orgasm rips through him, hot cum flooding out of him, drenching his panties, soaking through the fabric of his skirt. He whimpers, knees going weak, Dean’s arms around him the only thing holding him up.  
By the time Dean’s knot goes down enough to pull out of Sam, Sam has came three more times, and is drenched with sweat. He’s barely awake when Dean pulls out, shoving his panties back into place and picking him up, carrying him out of the club and to the car. They drive back to their motel, Dean carrying him inside and gently laying him down on the bed before he goes to get a clean Sam up.   
Dean curls against him, wrapping Sam in his arms, kissing him on the forehead. “Sleep well, my pretty little bitch. Gonna have you again later, gonna fuck you full of my babies, I promise you that, Sammy.”  
Sam nods happily, eyes closing as he rests his head against Dean’s chest. There’s no one else he’d rather be the bitch of.


End file.
